Dark Woods Circus
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Warning! Violence, Abuse, Gore, ect: Come see the Circus...It's fun...


The little girl looked up at the glass that held the figurines into place. Her mother held her hand watching over the little one as she reached for the cool smooth glass.

"Don't touch it dear. You may read the information if you like. I have to go to the bathroom so stay here. I'll be right back."

The girl nodded her head as her mother let go of her hand and looked at the tablet that held the information.

"_**The Dark Woods Circus**_" she read aloud in a small curious tone.

'_The Dark Woods Circus was really not a Circus at all! It was indeed and attraction, but it's shows were gruesome and quite well…disturbing. The Circus was used for the insane, dismembered, dysfunctional, and the distorted. But many didn't survive this…horrific show. Many families gave there dysfunctional children to the Dark Woods Circus to kill them off as the attraction. The ring master would torture the children slowly until death. But he needed a cast. So the ones he found useful and smart he kept for experiments and other uses.'_

The child blinked not sure if she should continue but was to curious.

'_**Cat Girl**_'

The child looked up to the girl with the ears and tail. Her smile was almost sad even though she was obviously presenting the cast. Her body was around 15 to 16, but her outfit looked like it should be for older people. It was a ringmasters outfit for woman almost like a showgirls. Her hair was brown and reached her shoulders and her eyes though thin were havel. On top of her head was a top hat. She was pretty…but her hands were like claws. Her face was beat up and bruised and she looked like she had a slight wobble in her step if she could move. Moving back to the information she read.

'_**The Blue Beast**_'

The boys hair was blue giving it the name she guessed. His eyes were blue as well. If it weren't for his maniacal grin she would have thought he was normal. He was tied to a chair with a mental jacket tying him well. His face was distorted slightly but he was indeed handsome. He looked around 17 or 18 and was staring at the Cat Girl. He had a spark of love in his eyes as if he wanted to be over with her.

'_**The Two Headed Twins**_'

This one scared her slightly. It was one body with two _heads._ One was a girl and the other was a boy. They were clasping each other's hands and were smiling showing all there stitches on their neck and on their mouths. The boy was black haired though and the girl was brown haired. They were both cute and looked like a jester…but it still scared her. But they looked kind and young around her age. They must have loved each other very much to possibly die together.

'_**The Deformed Diva**_'

This one was lovely. Her hair was long and in two ponytails but it was green. Her legs were of a deer's and her arms were twisted and her face looked gnawed off. She was in a cage and her dress was mad of different fabrics resembling her deformed body. She was around the Cat Girl's age and her eyes were covered by a cloth.

The girl blinked as she heard a 'Ting Ting' sound. She looked up at the dolls and saw a smoke surround them lightly. The Cat Girl's finger started to move. The Cat Girl blinked and moved slowly to look at the child gracing a smile with her teeth.

"Oh! You're here, you're here!"

The child looked around slowly before pointing to herself. The girl ignored her.

"Tonight, we'll be showing"

She paused and the child noticed the others started to slowly move inch after inch.

"The sad fate that some of this world carries."

The child blinked wanting to back away, but stood still in shock.

"Children that God has abandoned,"

The air around her gave a fog like look as the room began to become darker.

"…restlessly creeping about."

The Cat Girl started to walk about her prison shoeing away the others.

"Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with"

The glass disappeared and the girl didn't realize that a tear ran down her still smiling face.

"Their shaking tongues even accidently cry out"

Her eyes flashed red for a mere second.

"The crowns of their head that caress dark clouds"

The Cat Girl smiled wrapping her arms around her in a self-comfort embrace.

"Oh..." she sighed.

She laughed maniacally releasing herself.

"The deformity!"

She extended her hand smiling to the child. The child hesitantly took it as she heard a dark chuckle.

"_**Deformity!**_"

She was pulled into a forest still grasping the Cat Girl's hand as the teen sang for her.

"_Through the back woods, follow the little path_

_Into the dark lighted by fairy__lamps_"

True to the words they followed a small stone path that led closer to the big top tent

"_Soon you will see there is a circus there_

_Come on inside, we have been waiting, dear_"

Smiling as she opened the big top curtain she waved her hand and bowed like servant for the child as she stepped inside. Inside was many wooden bleachers and the performers doing tricks and practicing. Up top was a man cloaked in black smiling an evil grin and his eyes were white and soulless. He stood on a pedestal watching over them like a zoo keeper would animals.

"_Though it looks odd, everyone's happy here_

_Even the ringmaster who hovers near_"

Ah that made sense. She saw the smiles of them all even though the things they did looked…horribly painful.

"_Come be amazed, we have no doubt you'll be_

_Come see Dark Woods' Circus of Revelries_"

The girl directed her toward certain people as they walked.

"_First the two-headed twins' showing_"

The child shivered in response. The Two Headed people waved as they walked by and she slightly waved back making them giggle happily.

"_Then the diva deformed will sing_"

She smiled sadly at the blind girl in the cage and reached out to touch her. The diva let her and responded to the gently touch with a loving caress of her cheek on the palm of her hand. The Cat Girl smiled and patted the diva's head saying all was well. The diva smiled a plastic smile.

"_Not for the faint of__heart__,_

_The blue beast devours horrendous, dead things_"

She looked to the boy and gagged as she saw him eating an arm. He looked at her and then to the Cat Girl pleading her to come over. She smiled and she held the girls hand leading her to the strange boy. She took her hand and made her reach for the boys cheek no matter how much the young girl writhed and screamed. She felt a cold cheek and a nuzzle and she realized something. He was eating something _dead_ not alive. He would feel guilty. The Cat Girl nodded as if she read the child's mind. Her smile turned into a frown as she let go of the child's hand and let her fall to the ground.

"_Why am I like this? Was I born like this?_

_If it's true, I wish I'd never been born at all"_

Tears whelmed the Cat Girl's face as she covered her face with her hands.

"_Please don't look at me, oh don't look at me_

_I'm a monster like everyone says after all_"

The Twins came over and put one hand on the child's shoulder getting her attention. They too looked equally sad and she felt remorse for the poor children. The boy pointed to the diva singing

" "_It's too much", she said, "Hurts too much", she said_

_And she, crying, said "I can't take anymore"_

He smiled sorrowfully and continued.

"_And yet, even so, we'll go on, I know_

_We'll go on performing for forevermore_"

Suddenly the girl brightened up and grabbed both the child's shoulders and sang excitedly.

"_This is so much fun, are you having fun?_

_Did you like this freakshow we've put on today?_"

The child squirmed under the stares they received. The girl still smiled, but tears ran down her face as she cried.

"_In your youth I see what I used to be_

_That has long since died and is rotting away_"

The diva screamed the first noise she made since the child got there and it made the child jump out of the tight grip to stare horrified at the tortured soul.

"_I just want to die, I just want to die_

_I just want to be taken away from this place_"

The child cried as the girl struggled against her chains as her body started to burn alive. The others screamed in pain as they sang along and the ring master laughed and whipped them._  
><em>

"_All the shows and jeers and eternal tears_

_Find a solace there in your innocent face_"

The curtain shut and children's screams of pain echoed as crowds of people cheered on. Words were heard echoing still from the Cat Girl.

"_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street…while this child has to cower alone._"

"_I guess the shadows reach long…but the friends that talk have their waists aligned._"

"_You are later and before and by yourself…"_

"_Oh! You're here, you're here!"_

"_Drop by and see him!"_

"_Drop by and see him."_

"_Drop by, to the Dark Woods"_

"…_**It's fun**_…"

* * *

><p>Song: .comwatch?v=OsjTBdiPq8o


End file.
